In a magnetic recording device in which a read head is based on a spin valve magnetoresistance (SVMR) or a giant magnetoresistance (GMR) effect, there is a constant drive to increase recording density. One method of accomplishing this objective is to decrease the size of the sensor element in the read head that is suspended over a magnetic disk on an air bearing surface (ABS). The sensor is a critical component in which different magnetic states are detected by passing a sense current through the sensor and monitoring a resistance change. A popular GMR configuration includes two ferromagnetic layers which are separated by a non-magnetic conductive layer in the sensor stack. One of the ferromagnetic layers is a pinned layer wherein the magnetization direction is fixed by exchange coupling with an adjacent anti-ferromagnetic (AFM) pinning layer. The second ferromagnetic layer is a free layer wherein the magnetization vector can rotate in response to external magnetic fields. In the absence of an external magnetic field, the magnetization direction of the free layer is aligned perpendicular to that of the pinned layer by the influence of hard bias layers on opposite sides of the sensor stack. When an external magnetic field is applied by passing the sensor over a recording medium on the ABS, the free layer magnetic moment may rotate to a direction which is parallel to that of the pinned layer. Alternatively, in a tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) sensor, the two ferromagnetic layers are separated by a thin non-magnetic dielectric layer.
A sense current is used to detect a resistance value which is lower when the magnetic moments of the free layer and pinned layer are in a parallel state. In a CPP configuration, a sense current is passed through the sensor in a direction perpendicular to the layers in the sensor stack. Alternatively, there is a current-in-plane (CIP) configuration where the sense current passes through the sensor in a direction parallel to the planes of the layers in the sensor stack.
Ultra-high density (over 100 Gb/in2) recording requires a highly sensitive read head in which the cross-sectional area of the sensor is typically smaller than 0.1×0.1 microns at the ABS plane. Current recording head applications are typically based on an abutting junction configuration in which a hard bias layer is formed adjacent to each side of a free layer in a GMR spin valve structure. As the recording density further increases and track width decreases, the junction edge stability becomes more important so that edge demagnification in the free layer needs to be reduced. In other words, horizontal (longitudinal) biasing is necessary so that a single domain magnetization state in the free layer will be stable against all reasonable perturbations while the sensor maintains relatively high signal sensitivity.
In longitudinal biasing read head design, films of high coercivity material are abutted against the edges of the sensor and particularly against the sides of the free layer. In other designs, there is a thin seed layer between the hard bias layer and free layer. By arranging for the flux flow in the free layer to be equal to the flux flow in the adjoining hard bias layer, the demagnetizing field at the junction edges of the aforementioned layers vanishes because of the absence of magnetic poles at the junction. As the critical dimensions for sensor elements become smaller with higher recording density requirements but sensor layer thickness decreases at a slower rate, the minimum longitudinal bias field necessary for free layer domain stabilization increases.
Imperfect alignment with a hard magnetic thin film such as a free layer can give rise to hysteresis or non-linear response of the sensor and thus noise. In general, it is desirable to enhance the coercivity of the hard bias film so that the stray field created by the recording medium will not destroy the magnetic alignment of the free layer. A high coercivity in the in-plane direction is needed in the hard bias layer to provide a stable longitudinal bias that maintains a single domain state in the free layer and thereby avoids undesirable Barkhausen noise. This condition is realized when there is a sufficient in-plane remnant magnetization (Mr) from the hard bias layer which may also be expressed as Mrt since hard bias field is also dependent on the thickness (t) of the hard bias layer. Mrt is the component that provides the longitudinal bias flux to the free layer and must be high enough to assure a single magnetic domain in the free layer but not so high as to prevent the magnetic field in the free layer from rotating under the influence of a reasonably sized external magnetic field. Moreover, a high squareness (S) hard bias material is desired. In other words, S=Mr/MS should approach 1 where MS represents the magnetic saturation value of the hard bias material.
Longitudinal hard bias structures based on CoPt or CoPtX (X═Cr, B, Ta, etc.) have been commonly used in read head sensor stabilization. However, as the track-width of the sensor becomes smaller and smaller toward higher density recording, the biasing efficiency from the longitudinal hard bias structure tends to abate. One reason for the decreased efficiency is because the easy axes of the CoPt magnetic grains tend to distribute randomly in the vicinity of the narrow junction. In a previous Headway application (U.S. Patent Appl. 2008/0117552), we disclosed PMA materials such as CoCrPt or CoCrPtX where X may be B, O or other elements that can assist a perpendicular growth of the hard bias easy axis to achieve better longitudinal biasing in TMR or CPP-GMR sensors.
Materials exhibiting PMA such as CoPt, CoPt—SiO2, Tb(Fe)Co, and FePt have been reported multiple times in publications. However, all of the literature examples suffer from at least one drawback. It is preferred that establishing a PMA property in a spin valve structure does not require strenuous heating. Unfortunately, FePt or Tb(Fe)Co need high temperature annealing to achieve high enough PMA which is unacceptable for device integration since certain components are damaged by high temperatures. CoPt and its alloys such as CoCrPt and CoPt—SiO2 are not desirable since a thick seed layer is required to establish a large enough PMA to stabilize a free layer in an adjacent spin valve element. That leaves the novel magnetic multilayer systems such as Co/X where X═Pt, Pd, Au, Ni, Ir, and the like for consideration. As stated above, Co/Pt, Co/Pd, and Co/Ir will not be good PMA materials since they require a thick and expensive seed layer made of Pt, Pd, and Ir. Furthermore, Co/Pt, Co/Pd, and Co/Ir configurations typically have small magnetic moments due to the inclusion of Pt, Pd, or Ir which are non-magnetic elements. Au is associated with high cost and easy interdiffusion to adjacent layers which makes a Co/Au multilayer for PMA purposes less practical. On the other hand, a Co/Ni multilayer configuration as a PMA material candidate has several advantages including (a) much higher spin polarization from Co, Ni, and Co/Ni interfaces, (b) better stability from the robustness of Ni layer insertion, (c) much higher saturation magnetization of 1 Tesla or about 2× higher than other Co/M combinations (M=metal), and (d) low cost.
Several attempts disclosed in the literature have been made in order to achieve high PMA from Co/Ni multilayer configurations. However, all of the examples typically involve a very thick underlayer to establish PMA. For instance, G. Daalderop et al. in “Prediction and Confirmation of Perpendicular Magnetic Anisotropy in Co/Ni Multilayers”, Phys. Rev. Lett. 68, 682 (1992) and F. den Broeder et al. in “Co/Ni multilayers with perpendicular magnetic anisotropy: Kerr effect and thermomagnetic writing”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 61, 1648 (1992), use a 2000 Angstrom thick Au seed layer. In V. Naik et al., “Effect of (111) texture on the perpendicular magnetic anisotropy of Co/Ni multilayers”, J. Appl. Phys. 84, 3273 (1998), and in Y. Zhang et al., “Magnetic and magneto-optic properties of sputtered Co/Ni multilayers”, J. Appl. Phys. 75, 6495 (1994), a 500 Angstrom Au/500 Angstrom Ag composite seed layer is employed. Jaeyong Lee et al. in “Perpendicular magnetic anisotropy of the epitaxial fcc Co/60-Angstrom-Ni/Cu(001) system”, Phys. Rev. B 57, R5728 (1997) describe a 1000 Angstrom thick Cu seed layer. A 500 Angstrom Ti or 500 Angstrom Cu seed layer with heating to 150° C. is used by P. Bloemen et al. in “Magnetic anisotropies in Co/Ni (111) multilayers”, J. Appl. Phys. 72, 4840 (1992). W. Chen et al. in “Spin-torque driven ferromagnetic resonance of Co/Ni synthetic layers in spin valves”, Appl. Phys. Left. 92, 012507 (2008) describe a 1000 Angstrom Cu/200 Angstrom Pt/100 Angstrom Cu composite seed layer.
The aforementioned thick seed layers are not practical with Co/Ni multilayer PMA configurations in spintronic devices. Typically, there is a space restriction in a direction perpendicular to the planes of the spin valve layers in advanced devices in order to optimize performance. The distance between the substrate and top surface of the spin valve tends to shrink in devices with higher aerial density. Likewise, the thickness of the hard bias structure adjacent to the spin valve must decrease since it is under similar space restrictions. Seed layers thicker than about 100 Angstroms will require thinning the hard bias layer to maintain a certain thickness for the hard bias structure which can easily lead to lower PMA and less effective biasing because of the Mrt relationship. In other words, it is preferable to thin the seed layer and maintain a maximum thickness in the hard bias layer for optimum longitudinal biasing efficiency. Therefore, an improved seed layer is needed that is thin enough to be compatible with high aerial density devices and yet can induce high PMA in an overlying Co/Ni multilayer in a hard bias structure.
In other prior art references, U.S. Patent Application 2007/0026538 describes a hard bias layer made of CoNi but does not include a seed layer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,185 discloses a CoNi hard bias layer which is formed on a Cr or NiAl seed layer. There is no mention in either of the aforementioned references of laminated Co and Ni layers with PMA.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,433,161, a hard bias structure including a Cr, Ti, Mo, or WMo underlayer, a CoPt or CoCrPt alloy as a hard bias layer, and a Ta interlayer on the hard bias layer is described.